Kylin - Ebony/Biography
Chapter 1: Ebony came to the restaurant. I brought Ebony to the restaurant. Everyone was nice to him, except Roxy. > Welcome, Ebony! Hey, Roxy, why are you standing there? Come closer! Fox Roxy: Boss, he... he glared at me! Kylin Ebony: Tut... (Glanced at Roxy) Fox Roxy: (Shivered) See? He glared at me again! > Well, Roxy, he might seem serious. But he's actually nice. Aren't you, Ebony? Kylin Ebony: You're right, Boss. > Okay, Roxy, show him around. Fox Roxy: I... I... Cat Moonbell: Boss, Roxy is so scared. Let me do it. Kylin Ebony: Please don't bother. (Walked inside) I can do it by myself. Chapter 2: Ebony's great with kids. Ebony had been in the restaurant for some time. Though he looked unfriendly, he was actually reliable and nice. Cat Moonbell: Boss, a girl is crying outside. She lost her mom. > Lost? As someone to look for her mother, or shall we call the Police? Cat Moonbell: Okay, but what about the girl? She won't stop crying. > I'm not good with kids... Kylin Ebony: Let me do it. > (Option 1) You? Forget it. : Kylin Ebony: Boss, let me have a try. : > Fine, what are you going to do? > ( Option 2) Okay, have a try. Kylin Ebony: Prepare some ice, tangerinese, cream and chocolates for me. I want to make an ice cream. > Good! Ebony walked to the girl with the ice cream. He squatted down and talked in a surprising gentle voice. Kylin Ebony: (Fixed her hair) Hi, kid, don't cry. Here is an ice cream for you. Girl: Mom... I can't find my mom... Kylin Ebony: (Wiped her tears) We'll help you find your mom. She will come back when you finish your ice cream. Girl: What? Really? Kylin Ebony: I promise you. You can trust me. Girl: Okay. I trust you. > She stops crying! Cat Moonbell: I didn't expect Ebony is good at this. Fox Roxy: I must be in a dream. Chapter 3: A Summon Fox Roxy: Boss, I saw the recruitment information of a Marial Arts Club. I want to be stronger. Cat Moonbell: Roxy, you don't have a strong body. You may be left behind. Fox Roxy: So I need to improve myself. >'' I have an idea. Ebony, how about training Roxy for a couple days?'' Fox Roxy: Oh no! (Freaked out) Boss, please don't! I... Kylin Ebony: No. Fox Roxy: (Desperate) Fine, but I want you to join us, Boss. > Why?! Several days later. Ebony was leaning against the wall, staring at the clumsy Roxy and me. Kylin Ebony: Boss, your gesture is incorrect. > (Option 1) I can't do it anymore. I need rest. : Kylin Ebony: After you learn how to do it. >'' (Option 2) I should practice more.'' : Kylin Ebony: Try harder. Yeah, that's right. >'' Fine. You are more patient than I thought.'' Kylin Ebony: (Smiled) I was also trained by a patient man before. I just want to feel his feeling when he trained me. > What's the feeling? Kylin Ebony: (He frowned seeing me fell down.) Well, maybe it's care. Chapter 4: Who's on the other side? Fox Roxy: Boss, the Council announced the plan of developing a new realm. I heard the Kylin King had led a team to do that. > So quick. Everybody thought of Ebony who was close to the Kylin King and looked at him. He was talking to the Kylin King on the phone in a corner of the noisy restaurant. Kylin Ebony: Why didn't you ask me to go with you? I'm worried about your legs! Kylin Ebony: What do you mean by "It's Okay"? How is it supposed to be Okay? Kylin Ebony: Have you brought enough doctors? Have you checked your wheelchair? Ebony suddenly turned to look at me and strode here. Kylin Ebony: (He gave me the phone) Windle wants to talk to you. The voice of Windle, the Kylin King, suddenly came from the other side of the phone. Kylin Windle: Hello, Boss. > Hello! Kylin Windle: don't let Ebbie hear our conversation. > Okay. Kylin Windle: Though we have a thoughtful plan, it's still dangerous. If something bad happens to me, Ebbie will be the next King. > Nothing will happen to you. Kylin Windle: (Smiled) Please look after him for me recently. If I die, please tell him... Kylin Windle: I put a letter in the pocket of his suitcase. He will understand me after reading it. > Fine. But I hope you can return safely. Kylin Windle: Thanks. Ebbie is the only one that I'm concerned about. After he hung up, Ebony frowned and came to me. Kylin Ebony: Boss, what did Windle say? > (Option 1) He asked me to take care of you. : Kylin Ebony: He is the one that needs to be looked after. > (Option 2) He said he was concerned about you. : Kylin Ebony: (Smiled but then frowned) But he still left me here and took the risk by himself. : > He is right, or he would be worried about your safety. : Kylin Ebony: It serves you right. >'' (I hope Ebony will never read the letter.)'' Chapter 5: Ebony's Fury During this period, everyone could feel Ebony worried about the Kylin King, though he didn't say anything. Fox Roxy: Boss, Ebony asked me for the tuition. (Sad) I spent all my money on buns. I have nothing to pay him. > Roxy, he was kidding. Fox Roxy: Kidding? I'm not a guy who can easily be made fun of! When we were laughing, we heard a loud sound from the corner. > Ebony? Kylin Ebony: (Punched the wall) Damn it! > (Felt bad) What... What happened? Kylin Ebony: I call Windle at this time every day to make sure he's safe, but we lost contact just now. > Have you tried again? Kylin Ebony: Yes, but I failed. > (Option 1) God bless him. : Kylin Ebony: (Clenched his fists) I don't believe in God. Windle made all the achievements by himself, not the so-called blessings. : > Calm down. Don't frighten yourself. : Cat Moonbell: Boss, (hurried over here) something is wrong... : Kylin Ebony: What happened? : Cat Moonbell: The Council made an announcement that no one should go outside now. : > What's wrong? > (Option 2) Damn it! : Kylin Ebony: (Gritted his teeth) I'm going to find him! : > Ebony, calm down! : Cat Moonbell: (Scurried over here) You can't go there now. The Council just informed us not to go outside. : > What happened? Cat Moonbell: A great whirlwind appeared in the southeast and the Spirit Power in the whole realm became unstable. It's said that all the passages in Spirit Realm, human world and the Arctic Prison have been affected. Kylin Ebony: The southeast... is where Windle went. Chapter 6: Starved Ebony The team of the Kylin King was missing after the Spirit Power became stable. Everyone thought that he couldn't come back. Fox Roxy: Boss, Ebony hasn't had anything for several days. > I can understand him. It's said that the Council decides to give up searching. I couldn't help thinking of what the Kylin King had told me, and I decided to see Ebony. > Ebony... Kylin Ebony: Boss. > Ebony. Eat something. Kylin Ebony: I'm not hungry. Boss, the Council is going to give up. But I won't. I'm going to find him. > It's an unknown area. It's too dangerous! Kylin Ebony: I don't care. When we were little, everybody chose to give him up, but I still had hope. Now it's the same thing. Kylin Ebony: Boss, thank you for taking care of me these days. You can't stop me this time. > (Option 1) He left a letter for you. : Kylin Ebony: A letter? > (Option 2) I can't stop you, but he can. : Kylin Ebony: What do you mean? > He told me that there's a letter in your suitcase. You can read it if something bad happened. Kylin Ebony: He... Ebony opened his suitcase and found the letter in a hidden pocket. Dear Ebbie, When you read this letter, it means I can't manage the Kylin Clan for you anymore. I'm sorry. I promised you freedom, but I still trapped you in royal chaos. It's hard for our clan to adapt to the current environment, so it's urgent to develop a new realm. I believe you will support and respect my decision. I should have completed the task, but I failed. Therefore, as the 27th Kylin King, here is my last order: From now on, You, Ebony, are the new Kylin King. We Kylins will never stop seeking for a better way to develop a new realm. Ebbie, you can learn something from my failure. I know you can do better than me, always. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you. I know you won't be made at me, always. Kylin Ebony: (Trembling) Windle... How could you... Chapter 7: A Plan to Go Back The Kylin King led a team to develop a new realm, but went missing due to an accident. The boundless new realm increased the difficulty of searching. One month later, Yokai Institute gave up the search. Kylin Ebony: Boss, I will go back to my clan as Windle told me in the letter. > (Nodded) I know. Take care of yourself. '' 'Fox Roxy': Wait. (Rushed here) This is a letter for Ebony from Kunlun. 'Kylin Ebony': For me? It's from Cloud City... > ''What does it say? '' 'Kylin Ebony': Windle is alive! > ''Really?! '' 'Kylin Ebony': They were found in Cloud City. They are in trouble. I need to go there. > (Option 1) ''I'm going with you! : Kylin Ebony: But... : > I'm also worried about him. Let me go with you. I can help. : Kylin Ebony: Alright. > (Option 2) Could it be a lie? : Kylin Ebony: No, there is an official stamp on it. : > Okay. I'm worried about him. Let me go with you. I can help. : Kylin Ebony: (Considered) Alright, come with me. Chapter 8: A Journey Together I travelled to Cloud City with Ebony. A female official was already waiting for us. Cyanbird Ellen: We found Windle and his companions in Cloud City. We suspected that they were sent here by the whirlwind. They are fine now, but... Kylin Ebony: But what? Cyanbird Ellen: Most of them only got injured slightly, except the Kylin King. Kylin Ebony: I'm going to see him. We entered Cloud City and saw Windle who was unconscious on the bed. The wheelchair beside his bed was broken and couldn't be used any more. Kylin Ebony: Windle... > (Option 1) You should be glad that he came back alive. : Kylin Ebony: Yeah, at least he is alive and I can find a way to cure him. > (Option 2) What happened to him on earth? '' 'Kylin Ebony': (Checked his wounds) His wounds are strange. He seems to be hurt by some strange power. I can't cure him. 'Cyanbird Ellen': All the doctors here claimed so. What's more, can you tell that he was cursed? 'Kylin Ebony': I noticed that. (Clenched his fists) He had all the wounds of others transferred to himself! > ''No wonder the others just got slight wounds. '' 'Cyanbird Ellen': They couldn't recall what happened then. Only the Kylin King knew everything. 'Kylin Ebony': I know about medicine. I'll stay here to look after him. > ''I'll stay here too. '' 'Cyanbird Ellen': Okay, we will go find some excellent doctors to treat him. I hope he can wake up soon. Chapter 9: Turn of Events During the days when the Kylin King was in a coma, Ebony was taking care of him and dealing with the affairs of their clan. I tried my best to help him. He was tougher and calmer than I thought. Everything was in order under his management. > ''Ebony, get some sleep. I will look after him tonight. '' 'Kylin Ebony': I'm fine. You can go to sleep now. I'm going to make a new wheelchair for Windle. > Making a new wheelchair? 'Kylin Ebony': Yes, his wheelchair is broken. I have found some fine Spirit Wood and I have to complete it before he wakes up. Then Ebony began to cut the wood. The hands which used to hold a scalpel could also do it deftly. 'Cyanbird Ellen': (Walked in hurriedly) Ebony, news for you. 'Kylin Ebony': (Asked without stopping his work) Good news or bad news? 'Cyanbird Ellen': Both good and bad. We've found a kind of herb that can cure the Kylin King, but there is only one in the world and it belongs to an elder of Cyanbird Clan. 'Kylin Ebony': You mean it's hard to get it from the elder? 'Cyanbird Ellen': He is Lord Falco. Do you have any impression? 'Kylin Ebony': Yes, he is the bastard that abused his wife. I lectured him once. 1 > (Option 1) ''So we should find another solution. : Kylin Ebony: (Shook his head) No, we can't find another solution for now. > (Option 2) What's your plan? : Kylin Ebony: Well, just ask him for it. Cyanbird Ellen: Then you should be well-prepared. He is hard to deal with. He refused to help us, let alone you whom he hates. Kylin Ebony: (Glanced at the Kylin King) I know. Chapter 10: Humble Ebony Chapter 11: They don't come easy. Chapter 12: No News from Ebony Notes 1. Referring to Kunlun Peaks - Elite Mode storyline. Lord Falco got angry at his wife for birthing him a daughter instead of a son, and Ebony lectured (beat him up?) him for it. Lord Falco got the hospital to fire Ebony, as well as to take his medical license away.